Solitude à deux
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Boire n'est pas la meilleur chose à faire lorsque l'on a perdu ces pouvoirs et qu'un dangereux psychopathe nommé Sylar se promène. Mais la solitude peut même rapprocher des gens très différents. SylarXPeter


Post saison 2/3 C'est la fin de la saison 2. Tous ont une vie «quasiment normal» et le gouvernement ne tente pas de tous les capturer. Ce sera mélodramatique humoristique je vous préviens.

Sylar/Peter

* * *

Le virus avait pu être supprimé. Tout était redevenus normal. Peter regardait la télé. Enfin, regarder était un bien grand mots. Il zappait, de chaînes en chaînes. Comment retourner à la vie normale après ça ? Ils avaient encore sauver le monde. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien. Peut-être attendait-il trop des gens. Trop d'affection. Trop d'attention. Trop de tout. Depuis que Nathan était sortit victorieux de la mort, plus rien. Il se retrouvait seul. Il ne savait pas où était Claire, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Seul. Il laissa l'eau coulé sur son corps et vingt minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans les rues de New-york. Direction un entretien pour être assistant dans un bureau. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il allait faire ça. Il est clair que s'appeler Petrelli ouvrait des portes, mais franchement, il haïssait sa mère de l'avoir pistonné pour être secrétaire, ou mieux, boniche de service. Il ne doutait pas que son job consisterait à apporter du café plutôt que d'aider aux affaires. Il soupira. Il fallait bien qu'il vive. En attendant de trouver mieux. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de son nouveau patron.

- Vous êtes en retard.

Cela commençait bien. Son futur boss semblait aussi sympathique qu'un ours polaire. De plus, son regard était très clairement ennuyé.

- Désolé, encore des bouchons.

- Qu'importe, pour travailler ici il faut être ponctuel.

- Bien.

- Monsieur.

- Pardon ?

- C'est bien Monsieur.

- Bien monsieur.

- Bon, allez voir Mademoiselle Grass, elle vous donnera de quoi travailler.

- Au revoir Monsieur.

L'autre ne répondit pas. A peine ferma-t-il la porte qu'il regretta d'être venus. La journée fut extrêmement barbante et celles qui suivirent le furent tout autant. On était vendredi soir et il était harassé. Il prit négligemment son courrier. Il remarqua vaguement qu'il y avait une fête dans une boite qui venait juste d'ouvrir. Mouai … Bien qu'il soit encore jeune, il se voyait mal aller danser dans une boîte de nuit. Le lendemain, la journée de travail fut pire que celles d'avant. A vrai dire, il se fit virer. Il faut dire qu'insulter son patron n'était pas la chose à faire lorsque l'on désir garder son emploi. Mais il en avait marre de se soumettre à un connard qui se croit supérieur parce qu'il est juste assis sur un siège en cuir à répondre oui ou non à des questions que même un gamin de cinq saurait à quoi répondre. Bref, il était de nouveau sans emploi, il pleuvait à verse et il savait que dans moins de douze heures, sa mère l'appellerait afin de le réprimander. Il était vingt heures et il n'avait pas franchement envie de rentrer chez lui. IL alla dans un restaurant mexicain et mangea, toujours tout seul. Après il alla dans un bar, commanda un verre et rumina sombrement ces pensées. Deux heures plus tard et deux verres de vodka en plus, l'idée d'aller dans la nouvelle boite lui frôla l'esprit. La partie pas trop imbibé d'alcool se disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, l'autre par contre … Il se leva, et paya sa consommation. Il héla un taxi et eu une vague de mélancolie en se souvenant de Mohinder. Une demi heure plus tard, il était devant la boite. On le laissa entrer et ça le surprit légèrement. Il y avait peu de monde, l'heure n'étant pas encore à la fête. Il alla devant le bar et commanda de nouveau. Une heure plus tard, l'ambiance était nettement plus survolté. Les jeunes hurlaient comme des fous. Lui, il les regardait d'un œil un peu vitreux. Bon, il avait juste bu quelques verres de trop, certes, mais il était encore lucide. La musique pulsait à une vitesse folle. Bon, ça tournait un peu aussi. Il devrait peut-être rentrer chez lui. Ouai, il allait essayer. Il sortit de la boite en se promettant de revenir. Les cocktails étaient sympa ici. Les serveurs un peu moins. Bah c'est pas grave. Du moment qu'ils le servent. La rue était vraiment sombre et la pluie coulait toujours à flot sur New-York. Il était tremper et ça ne faisait que deux minutes qu'il était sortit. D'ailleurs, par où fallait-il aller pour trouver un taxi ? Il tenta d'aller vers la droite, dans une petite ruelle sombre. Il savait qu'il fallait éviter ce genre d'endroit, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi. Ah si, ça lui revenait. Il pouvait se faire violer. Ah nan, pas lui, quoique. Il y alla quand même, faisant fi du danger. Il avait légèrement oublié qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs. A peine eut-il fait quelque pas, qu'il trébucha sur une canette de bière. Il pesta.

- Qui aurait cru le si héroïque Peter Petrelli passait ces soirées à se bourrer la gueule.

Peter se retourna aussi vivement que lui permettait sa récente consommation d'alcool. Ça, c'était pas bon du tout. Sylar se tenait devant lui, toujours se sourire hautain sur le lèvres. Ce sourire de prédateur. Il frissonna. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de ne pas vomir. La nausée prenait place en sont corps un peu trop rapidement. Il eut un haut le coeur.

- Tu es pitoyable … Mais je vais être sympa.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'entendit Peter avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la tête bourdonnante. Il se rappelait que vaguement de sa soirée. Comment était-il rentré chez lui ? Il se mit en position assise sur son lit. A deux mètres de lui se tenait Sylar, tranquillement en train de siroter SA bouteille de Whisky.

- Hey !

- Ah, tu es réveillé. Tu n'es peut-être pas si faible. Enfin, pour un être normal …

- La ferme ! Dé … Dégage de chez moi !

- Allons, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à quelqu'un qui vous a aidé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

- Et tu serais rentré comment ?

- Je …

- Tu es un idiot.

- Barres-toi de chez moi.

Il soupira d'impatience. Il détestait Sylar. Que foutait-il chez lui ? Allait-il le tuer ? A l'évidence, il devait se sentir bien chez lui car il avait bien entamé la bouteille d'alcool, s'était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil et avait enlevé ces chaussures.

- Tu en veux ?

Gabriel lui tendait la bouteille. Celui-ci devait être lui aussi en état d'ébriété. Bien qu'il ait dormit, il était encore un peu ivre. Hésitant, il prit la bouteille et avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, il but plusieurs gorgées d'une traite. Il se dit fugitivement qu'il était con mais qu'importe. Ils burent en silence, se passant la bouteille. Sylar devait vraiment se sentir aussi seul que lui. Il s'était dit ça rapidement mais il se rendit compte que ça devait réellement être ça. La seule raison pour laquelle ils se supportaient mutuellement, c'était pour combler leur solitude respective. La bouteille de verre finit par être vide. Sylar tenta de se lever mais tomba lamentablement sur le lit, et particulièrement sur Peter.

- Casses-toi !

Pourtant, le tueur ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Peter lui mit mollement un coup de genou dans le ventre. En réponse, le psychopathe balança le plus jeune par terre en ricanant. Ensuite, il s'étala dans le lit. Peter se releva et chercha à déloger le parasite qui s'imposait dans son lit, en vain. Un ronflement répondit à ses efforts. Pour se venger, il prit toutes les couvertures.

Le soleil lui explosa les yeux lorsqu'il les ouvrit. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de la nuit dernière et c'est quand les souvenirs lui revinrent qu'il se leva précipitamment, manquant de chanceler. Sylar était partit, le cadavre de la bouteille gisait devant le sommier et aucun signe ne montrait que le tueur avait passé la nuit ici. Il s'insulta mentalement durant quelques minutes, puis aller se doucher. S'engueuler lui-même ne servait à rien à part augmenter son mal de crâne. Le téléphone sonna.

Les jours passèrent sans qu'il ne revit Gabriel et ça le rassura un peu. Sa mère avait bien évidemment appelé, et il avait été sermonné tel un enfant de cinq. Il était très clairement le vilain petit canard de la famille. Au point où il en était, il préférait ne pas y penser. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il cherchait un nouveau boulot mais il ne trouvait rien. De plus, sa mère refusait de l'aider encore une fois. Enfin, peut-être avait-il trouver. Il y avait une place d'aide soignant dans une maison de retraite. Il y alla à pied. Sur le trajet, il passa devant la boite où il avait vu Sylar. Pourquoi n'y retournerait-il pas ce soir ? Il commençait se demander si il n'avait pas un fond masochiste. Il alla à l'entretien mais il ne fut pas retenue, donc une bonne raison d'aller se souler la gueule. La nuit arriva rapidement et il était effectivement dans la boite. Il avait de nouveau un verre d'alcool à la main. Il ruminait, se demandant comment il allait faire et combien de temps il lui restait avec que son frère ne lui tombe sur le dos, avec ces sarcasmes et sa morale à deux balles. Il commanda un autre verre. Un souffle.

- Décidément, les héros deviennent alcoolo.

- Si c'était vrai tu ne serais pas là.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Le jour où tu seras un héros …

Sylar le toisait de ces quelques centimètres de plus. C'est qu'il était grand le bougre. Bon, pour avoir des réflexions comme celle-ci, il devait être un tantinet imbibé. Le psychopathe avait lui aussi un verre à la main et buvait tranquillement en regardant la foule.

- La fille là-bas, elle à l'air tout à fait ton type.

- Pardon ?

Peter regardait Sylar d'un œil louche.

- Et je peux savoir en quoi tu te crois apte à déterminé mon type de femme ?

- Elle à l'air aussi paumé que toi.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Ne pas le tuer. Bon, l'autre était légèrement immortelle et lui n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Misère. Mouai, il pouvait toujours donné un coup dans les parties. C'était pas sympa, certes, mais rappelons qu'il ne saquait pas Sylar.

- N'y pense même pas.

Avait-il le droit de se cogner la tête contre un mur ? Comment avait-il su ? Il était de plus en plus con. Il était empathe ce connard. Ils burent en silence. Encore. Peter regarda l'autre.

- Celle là c'est ton type !

Sylar haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Elle est moche.

Peter savait que c'était puéril, de plus l'alcool ne rendait pas plus intelligent, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se trouver drôle. Le psychopathe l'observa, neutre, puis eu un rictus mauvais.

- Je te parie que je peux embrasser sans problème la fille au milieu.

- La super belle ?

- Oui.

- Non.

- Oh si, et sans employé mes pouvoirs.

- Pari tenu.

Sylar fendit la foule et aborda la jeune femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dansait ensemble, puis s'embrassèrent. Peter ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer. La fuite lui semblait la meilleur solution. Si même Sylar pouvait avoir une vie social et pas lui, autant se suicider. Il sortit de la boite et emprunta une autre rue que celle de la dernière fois.

- Tu es trop prévisible.

Il faillit taper du pied tant il se sentait idiot. Que devait-il faire pour réussir dans la vie ? Tuer des innocents comme Sylar ? Il se jeta sur Gabriel, plus furieux contre la vie que contre l'autre homme. Gabriel le maitrisa sans problème, et le plaqua contre un mur grâce à ses pouvoirs.

- Cesses donc de faire l'enfant.

- Relâches-moi !

- Non. Et si je te tuais ?

Peter prit peur. Il avait joué avec le feu, il avait été inconscient. S'il mourrait, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Le tueur se plaça à quelques centimètres de Peter.

- Tu aurais pu être quelqu'un de très puissant. Dommage.

- Ils te pourchasseront.

- Ils me pourchassent déjà, de plus, je suis sur que tu ne sais même pas toi même si ton super frangin viendra te venger.

Sylar lui fit un sourire mi-compatissant, mi-narquois. A cet instant, Peter le détesta de toute son âme. Le psychopathe approcha encore, soufflant dans l'oreille du condamné.

- Dommage.

Un frisson secoua Peter. Sylar recula, étonné.

- Tu aimes ?

- Non !

- Je t'ai vu frissonner.

- Ça n'a rien à voir.

Gabriel s'approcha et commença à baiser le cou de sa victime. Celle-ci tenta de se débattre, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Il se rendit compte que le pouvoir de Sylar ne faisait plus effet, pourtant, lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa sur les lèvres ardemment, il ne tenta rien. Il répondit juste au baiser, puis il passa ces bras autour du cou de l'autre. Qu'importe ces actes, il mettra ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Sylar cessa le baiser, au grand damne de Peter.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici.

Le plus jeune gronda mais obtempéra. Ils allèrent chez lui. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il avait moins bu que l'autre soir et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, sans bouger. Sylar sourit.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non !

A peine eut-il répondu qu'il se fit plaquer contre le mur de nouveau. Les baisers étaient fougueux. Ils se battaient pour être le dominant, inversant les rôles contre les murs. Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre, lentement, de part leur avancée erratique. Ils y accédèrent enfin et Peter fut jeter sur le lit. Sylar ne lui laissa aucun répit, l'empêchant de retourner la situation. Il enleva avec hâte la chemise de Peter et il fit de même pour lui. Torses nus, Gabriel frottait son bassin contre celui de son soumis. Peter était étonné de savoir que ce simple frottement pouvait le stimuler autant. Aucunes femmes ne lui avaient jamais fait ça comme ça. Sylar lui ôta lentement son pantalon. Bientôt, ils furent tout les deux en caleçon, toujours enlacé. Brusquement, Peter tenta de renverser Sylar. Il fut plaquer durement contre le matelas. Au-dessus de lui, Gabriel lui fit un sourire de prédateur.

- Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher.

Peter grogna. Il fut obligé de constater sa défaite. Ils furent nus. Peter n'osait pas regarder le corps de Sylar. C'était trop nouveau pour lui. Cependant, il le caressait. Son dos, sa nuque, son torse. C'était agréable d'avoir un corps chaud contre le sien. Sylar embrassait maintenant délicatement la gorge de son amant, lui laissant quelques suçons au passage. Tout en faisant ceci, il écarta les jambes de Peter, sans l'effaroucher. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le pénétra. Peter émit un brusque son étouffé. C'était douloureux. Sylar, lui, était aux anges. C'était extrêmement agréable. Sentir le corps de l'autre se crisper comme ça. Il commença de longs va-et-viens. Rapidement, la douleur s'estompa pour Peter. Le mouvement créa une sensation de chaleur qui se diffusa dans tout son corps. Des frissons vinrent, puis un plaisir de plus en plus présent. IL poussa un léger gémissement. Sylar accéléra en réponse. Ce fut de plus en plus sulfureux. Les gémissements des deux hommes se multiplièrent. L'acte avait beau durer, le plaisir ne cessait de monter crescendo. Peter allait bientôt lâcher. Il avait bien trop chaud, bien trop de frissons, et bien trop de plaisir. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant et y enfouit son visage. Il s'effondra, relâchant toute la pression accumulée. Sylar ne tarda pas à le suivre. La vision d'un Peter alanguit l'avait excité plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru lui même et avait fait monter son plaisir de plusieurs crans à la fois, l'approchant dangereusement de l'orgasme. Il s'écroula lui aussi, mais sur le corps transpirant sous lui. Ils restèrent allongés, prit dans la bulle que créer le paroxysme du plaisir. Seule leur respiration s'entendait la chambre obscur. Peter ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas revenir à la folie de la réalité. Sylar se retira lentement, puis se leva. Il prit ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller. IL n'y avait pas d'avenir pour eux. Tout ce que Peter savait, c'est que cet instant lui avait fait oublier quelques heures sa solitude. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Sylar était partit.

Les jours passèrent, et Peter regardait la télévision. Alors c'était ça le projet de son frère ? Les traquer ? Jamais il ne laisserait passer ça. Ce qui était aussi sur, c'est qu'il reverrait Sylar. Mais plus jamais de la même façon que leur nuit.

* * *

Pas terrible, terrible je vous l'accorde. En esperant que cet OS vous plaira tout de même un tant soit peu !


End file.
